Secreto
by haruhi.kigasara
Summary: Artemisa, Aqualad, Superboy y M gaan han salido a una misión dejando a Wally y Dick Solos en la base. -¿No te gustaría intentarlo Dick?-Dijo su nombre disfrutando cada silaba, eran de las pocas veces que podía usar su nombre. Dick se volteo a verlo y flash corrió quedando a unos pasos de él. -Que estas... pensando ahora Wally si es una broma paso, esto ya no es divertido-
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La entrada de la base se abrió reconociendo con el código correcto a Robin todos ya estaban reunidos ahí escuchando las nuevas indicaciones por parte de tornado rojo acerca de la siguiente misión. Se acerco a un lado de Wally y los demás, aunque ya conocía las órdenes, Batman le había hablado acerca de la misión y de su nula participación en ella, eso le molestaba pero no había nada que hacer, órdenes eran órdenes y hacer enojar a Batman no era una buena opción.

-Muy bien ustedes tres deben partir ahora las coordenadas de la ubicación están en la vionave- indico tornado rojo.

Cornner, Megan y Artemisa tomaron sus cosas y subieron a la vionave en un momento se pusieron en marcha.

-Y donde está Aqualad-Pregunto el pelinegro, según sabia Aqualad también debería que estar con ellos.

-A pedido permiso para ir Atlántida en unos días estará de vuelta.

-¡Oye! Eso no es justo se supone que somos un equipo-Reclamo molesto el pelirrojo no le parecía justo que los dejaran a fuera de la misión.

-Ellos fueron enviados por sus habilidades ustedes no son necesarios de momento, después se les asignara una misión distinta, bien por el momento es todo los veré después.

Tornado rojo camino hacia la salida y antes de ingresar se volteo a verlos.

-No vayan a hacer nada que perjudique la misión- Ingreso en la puerta y se fue dejando a Wally y a Dick solos en la base.

Dick estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala con sus brazos hacia atrás sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras que Wally se sentó en el sofá continuo.

-Viejo supongo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer-El pelinegro volteo a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Tienes razón, me quedare, mis padres no me esperan en casa, aún es temprano.

-Pensé que sugerirías que sigamos a los demás-Le parecía extraño que Wally no hubiera mencionado nada acerca de seguir a los demás o investigar por su cuenta.

-No estoy de humor para eso-se recostó totalmente en el sofá y volteo a ver a Robin.

-Vamos ¿sigues molesto por lo de M´gaan y Cornner?

-No estoy molesto solo ah… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno era muy divertido verte coquetear con M´gaan jajajajaja.

Robin callo su risa en cuento vio la expresión de su amigo.

-uhm… … supongo que eso pensaban todos- Wally se removió un poco en el sofá sin dejar de ver a Dick, su mirada lo decía todo, sus ojos parecían vacios, sin ánimos, tristes, lejanos de aquella conversación.

El pelinegro pudo entender muy bien esa mirada, claro como no se había dado cuenta antes se sentía como un tonto ahora, era obvio que el pelirrojo no estaba molesto, le gustaba M´gaan debió haber sido duro para el darse cuenta que ella no lo veía de esa manera, se sentía como el peor amigo por no a haberle dicho, y dejo que los demás se rieran de él.

-Wally lo siento-Se levanto, fue a sentarse junto a su amigo, apoyo una mano en su hombro - Yo debí decirte -bajo la mira avergonzado por su comportamiento, no sabía que decirle quería animarlo pero no se encontraba en la mejor posición para eso, cuando M´gaan llego al equipo y se dio cuenta que Wally estaba interesado en ella se sintió triste, por primera vez en esos cuatro años le molesto que su amigo se comportara tan atento, con otra persona y se olvidara de él, se sentía celoso y no comprendía por qué Wally era solo su amigo, su mejor amigo pero sabía que no debía dejar que alguien lo notara, solo perjudicaría al equipo, dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en animar al pelirrojo, pero antes de poder decir algo escucho la voz del pelirrojo.

-Sabes eh decidido que la olvidare-desvió un momento su mirada al piso y luego volvió a mirar a Dick. -Después de todo soy todo un galan ya encontrare otra chica.- El pelirrojo le sonrió y el entendió que su amigo ya no quería hablar más del tema, pero por lo menos ya se veía más animado era el Wally de siempre.

-Deberías olvidarte de las chicas son muy complicadas.- Se mordió la lengua luego de entender lo que había dicho, solo esperaba que el pelirrojo no lo hubiera entendido.

-Vamos amigo no creo que tu sepas sobre chicas, solo tienes 13 años, de seguro no has salido con ninguna o ¿ya has besado a una chica?, aun eres un niño ajajajaja.-Se burlo el mayor, sabía que a Dick le molestaba que lo trataran como un niño pero no podía evitarlo era divertido hacerlo enojar.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Tú solo eres tres años mayor que yo! ¡Y tres años más tonto que yo!-se levanto de junto a su amigo y fue al otro sofá se sentó cruzado de brazos mirando a Wally.

-¡oh! Vamos no te enojes, por qué no mejor contestas mi pregunta ¿ya has besado a alguien?-Sonrió disimuladamente ante la reacción de Dick, era de las pocas veces que podía ver a su amigo sonrojarse y mostrarse nervioso aun que tuviera sus lentes y tratara de ocultarlo.

-Yo… ¡No es de tu incumbencia!-Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas y vio a otro lado tratando de evitar que su compañero lo notara, no quería que Wally se diera cuenta que ese asunto lo ponía nervioso , se levanto dispuesto a irse, aun que ni él ni Wally Vivian en Monte justicia ambos tenían un cuarto allí que servía para cuando fuese necesario que se quedaran, robin había equipado para poder entrenar ahí y eso haría no quería seguir hablando de eso con el pelirrojo, cuando paso junto a él escucho su voz.

-¿No te gustaría intentarlo Dick?-Dijo su nombre disfrutando cada silaba, eran de las pocas veces que podía usar su nombre.

Dick se volteo a verlo y kid flash corrió quedando a unos pasos de él.

-Que estas... pensando ahora Wally si es una broma paso, esto ya no es divertido-Trato de que su voz sonara normal, pero había sido un fracaso estaba demasiado nervioso su corazón no dejaba de latir y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, no entendía el comportamiento del otro.

-¡Vamos! Robin no quieres saber ¿qué se siente besar a un chico?-Camino hasta estar enfrente a él a pesar de ser mas grande solo era más alto que Dick por unos centímetros. Wally se quedo mirándolo y tuvo que disimular su sonrisa la expresión que tenia ahora Dick era adorable.

-Yo… Tengo cosas que hacer-Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, cuando un agarre en su muñeca hizo que voltear de nuevo.

Wally sostenía su mano, mientras lo miraba como decidiendo si seguir adelante o dejarlo ir, Robin aprovecho la indecisión del pelirrojo para intentar soltarse, pero Wally era obviamente más rápido, lo hizo retroceder estampándolo con la pared.

-Esto será rápido- Con su mano libre tomo la barbilla del pelinegro observándolo fijamente recorrió su rostro hasta quitarle los lentes oscuros que siempre llevaba y los dejo caer a un lado.

Dick cerró los ojos esperando que terminara, estaba totalmente avergonzado, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte por la cercanía del otro, no sabía qué hacer sentía la mira del pelirrojo fija en él, su aliento chocaba contra su rostro, se removió un poco hasta que una pequeña risa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Deberías ver tu cara ahora, luces como si lo desearas- Abrió sus ojos molesto, lo sabia Wally solo se estaba burlando de él.

-Te estás burl…-No término la frase cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Wally se pego más a él, bajo su mano para tomar de la cintura a Robin, mientras su lengua delineaba con delicadeza sus labios obligándolo a separarlos permitiéndole recorrer el interior de su boca lentamente sintió como Dick hacia un esfuerzo torpe por corresponderle y sonrió internamente ante eso. Se separaron poco a poco por la falta de aire, Dick respiraba entrecortadamente y sus mejillas tenían un suave rubor, Wally lo veía con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a Robin.

La cara de Wally fue cambiando cuando entendió lo que acababa de hacer había besado a su mejor amigo, se supone que solo quería ver la reacción de Dick, se suponía que el pelinegro lo apartara o no lo tomara en serio como de costumbre, pero las reacciones de Robin habían sido muy diferentes a lo que el pelirrojo esperaba. Cuando lo había visto recargado en la pared y con sus ojos cerrados esperando por el no había podido evitarlo, que diablos le estaba pasando seguramente ahora robin lo miraría raro.

Retrocedió unos pasos para esperar que la reacción de Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí voy con el capitulo dos espero les guste a mí me gusta mucho esta ¡pareja!

Capitulo 2

Robin tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del piso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su mejor amigo le había dado su primer beso y él le había correspondido, siempre habían tenido pequeños juegos o bromas donde se decían cosas de ese tipo, pero era la primera vez que Wally actuaba de esa manera las bromas y los juegos nunca habían llegado tan lejos por un momento pensó que tal vez el pelirrojo no estaba jugando pero desecho la idea en un instante era obvio que a Wally le seguía gustando M´gaan no podía olvidarse de ella tan fácilmente, solo estaba bromeando con él para pasar el rato ese último pensamiento lo hiso enojar él quería a Wally era su mejor amigo y desde hace un tiempo se había encariñado con él, pero este nunca lo tomaría enserio, levanto su mirada y se encontró con la el pelirrojo, sonrío para disimular su nerviosismo, si Wally estaba jugando entonces el también lo haría, aun que después ya no podría tratar igual al pelirrojo.

Se miraron por un momento, Robin sintió una suave brisa golpear su rostro y supo que Wally se había marchado.

Wally entro corriendo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dejo caer de espaldas en cama, había besado a Robin y aun no le quedaba claro porque era su mejor amigo y le tenía cariño pero no nunca se había sentido atraído por el hasta ahora, por un momento había dejado de pensar en lo que hacía, en las consecuencias y solo se había dejado llevar por lo que quería, sentir esos finos labios contra los suyos, probar el sabor de esa joven boca inexperta y Robin le había correspondido, aun así no podía verlo de una manera diferente a un juego Dick era un chico y el aun estaba enamorado de M´gaan ahora solo faltaba esperar que Robin no se lo hubiera tomado enserio.

Robin acaba de llegar a Monte Justica, habían pasado una semana desde la "broma" de Wally, batman no les había dado ninguna misión importante así que solo había ido a la base unos días para no aburrirse en la mansión, un par de veces se había encontrado con el pelirrojo y este lo había saludado como si nada, Dick sabía que era mejor así no quería perder la amistad de Wally, así que hiso lo mismo, fingir que no había pasado nada, hablando con él con normalidad incluso haciendo bromas como antes aun que una parte de él le repetía que nada era igual. Saludo a M´gaan y Artemisa que estaban en la cocina preparando algo, luego fue y sentó junto a Cornner frente a la tv, mientras esperaba que llegara batman había ido a la base ese día porque su mentor le había dicho que tenía una misión para ellos.

La puerta de la base se abrió nuevamente y dick volteo esperando escuchar el código de batman o de tornado rojo, pero el código fue el de kid flash que había llegado más despacio de lo normal claro despacio para ser kid flash, Wally se recargo en una de sus piernas para recuperar el aliento después de un rato corrió hacia Robin y Superboy.

-¡Cielos! pensé que llegaría tarde.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba junto a Dick a descansar.

-Sabes que siendo un velocista es gracioso que siempre llegues tarde.- Robin se giro a ver a Wally con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Estas insinuando algo? chico sin súper poderes.-Dijo burlándose de él mientras robin hacia una mueca de reproche.

-Chicos, Batman ha mandado una trasmisión con los datos de la nueva misión.-Les aviso M´gaan mientras se dirigía a la sala principal, Cornner se levantaron y siguió a la chica, Dick se levanto para hacer lo mismo, cuando volteo para apresurar a Wally se cuenta que el pelirrojo se veía nervioso, suda demasiado y ni siquiera se había movido desde que llego.

-Wally, ¿te sientes bien?- Se acerco junto a él para tomarle la temperatura.

-¡Robin, Wally! los estamos esperando, la trasmisión va a comenzar.- Escucharon la voz de M´gaan en su cabeza.

-Estoy bien, vamos no queremos perdernos la diversión.-Le dijo Wally mientras caminaba para reunirse con los demás.

Robin lo siguió de cerca tratando de descifrar que es lo que tenía el pelirrojo y si la misión era importante, el nunca lo sabría no había puesto atención a nada de lo decía batman o sus compañeros, toda su atención estaba en observar a Wally.

-Debido a que Aqualad no ha regresado, el responsable de la misión será Robin, bien eso es todo.-La trasmisión se apago e inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Robin quien no había dicho una palabra.

-Ni Wally ni yo iremos.-Dijo Dick rompiendo el silencio.

-Que estás loco, claro que iremos.

-Estás enfermo, no puedes ir así, solo harías que la misión fracasara.- Dick lo miro desafiante y el pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada molesto.

-Robin tiene razón Wally no puedes ir así, no queremos problemas.-Dijo Artemisa.

-Pero Robin tu estas a cargo, no puedes quedarte.-Le recordó M´gaan.

-Nadie más puede quedarse, necesitan tus habilidades de control mental, la fuerza de Superboy y la puntería de Artemisa, Les daré algo para que burlen la seguridad y yo me quedare con Wally.

-No necesito una niñera.

Robin fingió no escucharlo, camino a la computadora y rápidamente tecleo algunas cosas luego volvió con los demás y les entrego un dispositivo pequeño.

-Esto desbloqueara la seguridad, Tengan cuidado.-Los tres asintieron y fueron por sus cosas para marcharse, antes de irse M´gaan se acerco a Wally lo abrazo y le susurro algo al oído que Robin no pudo escuchar, luego se levanto y siguió a los demás, después de unos minutos sus amigos se marcharon dejándolos solos.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-Le pregunto dick intentando disimular su molestia, no le gustaba que M´gaan se acercara mucho a Wally porque sabía que el pelirrojo aun sentía algo por ella.

-No es importante, sabes no tenías que quedarte.- El pelinegro hizo una mueca de molestia pero decidió dejarlo pasar tenía que concentrarse en la salud del pelirrojo se acerco y toco la frente de Wally con una mano y con la otra la suya comparando la temperatura.

-Tienes fiebre, deberías ir a recostarte iré a buscar medicina.-Le dijo Robin mientras caminaba a la otra habitación.

-Tomare el consejo de ir a acostarme pero no tomare medicina su sabor es asqueroso, tu ve que correr de mamá para que no me obligara a tomarla.-Intento correr al lado de Dick pero se sintió mareado y se tambaleo, Robin corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo, paso un brazo por sus hombros y comenzó a caminar a su habitación ya que era más cercana que la del pelirrojo, lo recostó en su cama pese a las quejas de Wally acerca de que estaba bien o de que ese no era su cuarto logro hacer que se quedar ahí, fue a buscar la medicina pero cuando volvió el pelirrojo estaba dormido, dejo la medicina en el buro mas cercano a la cama, coloco una silla junto a él y se quedo observándolo dormir, después de un rato comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados se recargo en la silla, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

Dick abrió sus ojos poco a poco no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido, volteo a la cama buscando al pelirrojo. Wally estaba recargado en la cabecera de la cama sonriéndole.

-Sabes serias una mala enfermera, te quedaste dormido mientras el paciente tenia temperatura.-Se burlo el pelirrojo tratando de molestar a Dick, Robin lo ignoro, se acerco y coloco una mano en su frente para volver a tomar su temperatura.

-La temperatura no ha bajado necesitas tomar la medicina.-Tomo el frasco de estaba en el buro y se lo acerco a Wally.

-Solo la tomare si me la das en la boca.-Wally lo miro con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, sabía que robin le aventaría la medicina en la cara o lo obligaría a tomársela solo, por eso la respuesta del pelinegro lo sorprendió.

-Está bien-Dick se subió despacio a la cama dejando las piernas del pelirrojo entre las suyas, sentándose cuidadosamente sobre las caderas del mayor lo tomo de barbilla y separo ligeramente sus labios con su pulgar, se llevo el frasco a la boca, bebió un poco, para luego besar al pelirrojo dándole la medicina. Wally se sorprendió pero tomo la medicina esperando que el pelinegro se separa después, pero este siguió besándolo lentamente degustando cada rincón su boca utilizando su lengua de una manera inexperta pero realmente excitante mientras movía un poco sus caderas rozándose contra la entrepierna del mayor, Dick sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, se separo lentamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y su aliento entre cortado, miro al pelirrojo que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él, pero debido a la fiebre, Robin se levanto rápidamente aprovechando que Wally aun no parecía asimilar lo que había pasado corrió a la puerta, pero la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-¡Dick! lo que paso la otra vez yo…-Bajo la mirada no sabía que mas decir, ya no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido un juego, al menos no para Dick.

-Olvídalo ya estamos mano o ¿no?-Robin no volteo a verlo, simplemente salió del cuarto corriendo hacia el baño, entro y cerró la puerta se desvistió, abrió la llave y se coloco en el chorro de agua fría al menos eso le calmaría sus estúpidas hormonas de adolecente , maldición que acaba de hacer se había aprovechado de que Wally no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, lo había besado y aun que fue para que tomara la medicina se había aprovechado, apenas había podido se pararse del pelirrojo antes de que notara el problema entre sus piernas, se quedo un rato bajo el chorro de agua, luego salió se amarro una toalla a la cintura y camino a hacia su cuarto con suerte el pelirrojo ya no se encontraría ahí.

Wally se había quedado ahí en la cama confundido, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y con las ganas de volver a sentir los labios del menor contra los suyos, sonrió vagamente recordando que hace una semana lo veía todo como un estupido juego de amigos y ahora deseaba desesperadamente volver a besarlo, tocarlo y verlo estremecerse bajos sus manos, oír sus gemidos, maldición la fiebre mesclada con sus hormonas le estaba jugando una mala pasada, las únicas cosas que parecían estar claras en su cerebro era que Dick lo atraía a un que, fuera un chico y que no había pensado en M´gaan en toda la tarde. Se levanto y se fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir en lo que la medicina le hacía efecto.

Robin llego a su habitación, se relajo un poco al no ver a Wally ahí, se vistió y se tiro de espaldas en su cama, estaba aburrido pero no quería salir y encontrarse al pelirrojo, así que se quedo hay mirando el techo.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Dick escucho la compuerta de aterrizaje de la vionave abrirse, se levanto y fue a reunirse con los demás en la sala principal para asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, llego a la sala y los chicos estaban bajando de la vionave platicando como si nada, eso lo tranquilizo significaba que misión había salido bien y ninguno se había lastimado M´gaan se acerco y le entrego el dispositivo que antes él le había dado.

-Nos sirvió de mucho, gracias a ti todo salió bien y la liga logro capturar a algunos contrabandistas de cobra.-Dijo M´gaan dejando de flotar.

-No fue difícil la seguridad no era muy avanzada, por cierto ¿Como está Wally?-Le pregunto Artemisa, antes de que pudiera responder Wally llego corriendo y se detuvo junto a la rubia.

-¡Como nuevo!, nena.-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¡Wally! qué bueno que estés bien, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, antes de irnos te veías muy mal.- Le dijo M´gaan mientras se acercaba para abrazar al pelirrojo, Robin solo miro a M´gaan, sabía que aunque ella no estuviera enamorada de Wally, se preocupaba por él.

-Tonto deberías cuidarte más por el bien del equipo.-Lo regaño Artemisa, pero después de un momento también se acerco y le dio un tímido abrazo, Wally también la abrazo y se quedaron así unos minutos. Dick hizo una mueca de molestia y apretó los puños ante ese gesto, odiaba que la rubia se acercara a Wally de esa manera y este le correspondiera como si nada.

Robin se despidió de todos, se dio la vuelta y se marcho de vuelta a Gotham City.

CONTINUARA ~~~ ?

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Wally se encontraba en el salón de clases, esperando los últimos dos minutos que anunciarían el final de clases, un minuto, dos minutos y el reloj por fin marco las dos de la tarde, finalizando las clases, el pelirrojo recogió sus cosas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela corrió a toda velocidad hacia la base, estaba ansioso quería tener una misión, desde que se enfermó no habían tenido ninguna, además también esperaba que esta vez Dick se encontrara ahí, había pasado una semana desde que el pelinegro no se reunía con ellos al principio se le hizo normal pero después del tercer día comenzó a preocuparse no era normal en Dick ausentarse tanto tiempo.

Wally estuvo tentado un par de veces a ir a Gotham City pero decidió esperar unos días más, así tendría tiempo de aclarar su mente y de pensar en cómo debería actuar cuando se encontrara con Robin, ya no podría tratarlo como su amigo, se habían besado un par de veces, la primera vez había sido solo una broma para el pero no está seguro si Dick lo había tomado así y la segunda vez no recordaba muy bien que había pasado tal vez Robin solo lo había besado como una forma de vengarse pero no estaba seguro de eso, Dick no actuaba de esa manera, necesitaba hablar con el pelinegro para aclarar todo.

Llego a Monte Justicia, la compuerta se abrió dándole paso a la sala, M´gaan y Cornner estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, Cornner abrazaba a M´gaan mientras la chica le susurraba cosas en el oído para luego reírse, Antes esa escena lo hubiera deprimido pero últimamente ya no le importaba verlos juntos, estaba seguro de que ya no sentía nada por M´gaan, la mirada del pelirrojo paso por toda la sala buscando a Robin pero no lo encontró, así que decidió interrumpir a la pareja.

-Chicos ¿saben si Robin vino hoy?-Los dos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo.

-Está en su habitación, dijo que solo venia por algunas cosas.-Le contesto Cornner sin darle mucha importancia al tema, después de todo Wally llevaba toda la semana preguntando por Robin.

-Bien, iré a buscarlo.

-¡Wally espera! … ¿tú sabes, si a Robin le pasa algo?

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para correr, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-No lo sé, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Bueno el se veía deprimido cuando llego, además de que es la primera vez que viene desde que te enfermaste.-La voz de la chica sonaba preocupada y Wally agacho la mirada sabia que tal vez era por su culpa, pero no se atrevía a contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado entre Dick y el.

- Tratare de averiguarlo.

Wally le sonrió a M´gaan para tranquilizarla se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia los cuartos del segundo piso, recorrió el primer pasillo y dio vuelta para el siguiente pero no se percato de la presencia de Artemisa, antes de poder frenar se tropezó cayendo encima de la rubia quien no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

-Sí que eres un idiota, podrías fijaste por dónde vas.-Dijo Artemisa molesta mientras intentaba levantarse, Wally se levanto y le tendió la mano a su compañera.

-uh… lo siento no te había visto.

-Olvídalo yo también estaba distraída.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Robin ya no le falta mucho para llegar además estaba ansioso por hablar con él, pero una vez mas fue de tenido, esta vez por la mano de Artemisa que lo tomo de su chaqueta y hizo que volteara nuevamente a verla.

-Wally…quería preguntarte si ¿tienes algo que hacer este sábado?-Le pregunto rápidamente la chica mientras baja la mirada algo avergonzada.

El pelirrojo la observo perplejo ese comportamiento no era normal en ella, espero unos momentos a que la rubia le dijera algo sarcástico o algún insulto como era normal entre ellos pero no ocurrió nada, así que decidió bromear un poco con ella para romper el silencio, después de todo así era su relación se insultaban y de alguna forma era su manera de ser amigos

-Acaso me estas invitando a salir.-Wally la miro con una sonrisa llena de burla, mientras recargaba sus manos en sus caderas para hacer enojar a la rubia.

-Solo quería saber si podrías acompañarme, al baile de gradación.-Artemisa levanto la vista tímidamente para ver fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas.

-Solo dime si puedes o no.-Le contesto molesta la chica.

-Tranquila bueno yo no estoy seguro…

Lo interrumpió el ruido de una de las puertas al abrirse, Robin camino asía ellos Wally esperaba que el pelinegro lo saludara, sin embargo Dick ni siquiera volteo a verlo simplemente lo ignoro y siguió caminando, cuando paso a junto a el pelirrojo golpeo su hombro derecho.

-¡Hola! Robin ya tenía tiempo que no te veía por aquí.-El chico ignoro el comentario de Artemisa y siguió su camino hasta su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Acaso dije algo malo-le pregunto la chica a Wally, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Creo que está molesto conmigo, iré a hablar con él, y respecto a lo de salida lo siento ya tengo algo que hacer.

-Está bien se lo pediré a alguien más, mientras ve si puedes hablar con el chico gruñón no creo que pueda soportar que me ignore de nuevo.-Le dijo Artemisa con el mismo tono de siempre luego se marcho dejando solo a Wally.

Toco tres veces la puerta esperando que Robin se dignara abrirle pero el pelinegro simplemente fingía no escucharlo, a la cuarta vez se arto y abrió la puerta después todo las puertas de la base se abrían con códigos y él se sabía de memoria el de Robin.

Entro y se encontró con el menor de espaldas recogiendo algunas cosas de una estantería metiéndolas en una mochila negra, lo observo unos minutos.

-Sabes pudiste abrirme la puerta.

-Estoy ocupado ¿qué quieres?-Le pregunto el menor aun de espaldas con un tono frio el mismo que usaba cuando era serio con algo.

-Solo estaba preocupado por ti, últimamente no vienes a la base M´gaan dice que te pasa algo.-Wally le contesto con el mismo tono serio luego camino y se sentó en la cama.

-Solo eh estado ocupado no tienen que preocuparse.-Le contesto Dick mientras seguía removiendo cosas de la estantería, se encontraba nervioso había ido a la base ese día para no encontrarse con el pelirrojo aun estaba molesto con él y con Artemisa sabía que su comportamiento era infantil pero no podía evitarlo se había dado cuenta que no era el único que quería al pelirrojo, por eso le molestaba que Artemisa se acercara a Wally no quería que el pelirrojo se enamorara de ella.

-Bien si no estás enojado conmigo porque me evitas.- Wally se estaba hartando de que Dick fingiera estar buscando algo, sabía que solo lo hacía para no verlo de alguna manera conocía cada aspecto de la personalidad de Robin.

-No sé a qué te refieres, solo tengo prisa.-

-Te estás comportando extraño últimamente.- corrió y se coloco detrás del pelinegro lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a voltear, quedando muy cerca de su rostro se observaron unos momentos hasta que Dick agacho la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se soltó de su agarre y camino asía la puerta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, espero que te divertías con Artemisa el sábado.-Le dijo el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación.

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento ahí tratando de asimilar el comentario del menor, la manera en que dijo el nombre de la chica como si estuviera molesto con ella, luego de unos minutos sonrió, asi que era eso Robin, Dick ese chico que siempre trataba de aparentar alma y tranquilidad ante las situaciones más difíciles, estaba celoso, realmente celoso y por algo que al parecer del pelirrojo era absurdo.

Corrió asi el pasillo para alcanzar al pelinegro, después de todo aún tenía muchas cosas pendientes de que hablar.

-¡Hey! Dick espera…

La mención de su nombre hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Es por el beso verdad? ¿Has estado evitándome estos días por el beso?

Robin simplemente se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer o decir,-se mordió un labio nervioso-mientras traba de pensar cómo explicarle a Wally. Sabía que había sido demasiado obvio pero no lo podía evitarlo todo lo relacionado con pelirrojo lo hacía actuar de una manera impulsiva, era cuestión de tiempo para que Wally se diera cuenta.

Fue el sonido del comunicador en su muñeca el que rompió el silencio.

Robin levanto el brazo y lo dejo frente a el tecleo algunas cosas y enseguida una pantalla azul salió mostrando algunas imágenes, estuvo unos minutos teclado y moviendo imágenes hasta que volteo su mirada al pelirrojo que seguía de pie a unos metros de él.

-¿Quién es esta vez?-Bajo la cabeza resignado, la mira que Robin le dirigió minutos antes se lo dijo todo, había problemas mayores que involucraban a personas inocentes y como siempre era su trabajo ir, una de las cosas que le molestaba de ser héroe que cualquier otro problema personal quedaba de lado

-No estoy muy seguro, ¡Vamos con los demás!-Sin esperar respuesta Robin corrió asía el salón para avisar a los demás, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al menos se había salvado del interrogatorio del pelirrojo.

Vio un pequeño rayo amarrillo pasar junto a él y supo que Kid Flash lo había dejado atrás, apresuro el paso y entro corriendo al salón, donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos incluso Aqualad que seguramente no tenía mucho tiempo de a ver llegado.

-Por favor dime que es algo sencillo-Dijo Aqualad mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Hace algunos días Artemisa, M´gaan y Súper Boy fueron a una misión donde se capturaron algunos secuaces menores de cobra y también recuperaron una caja llena del nuevo veneno de cobra, pensé que no se estarían tranquilos después de eso, asi que coloque algunas cámaras en las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, Las cámaras del puerto de Gótica grabaron esto.-El más chico se acercó a la computadora e hizo proyectar el video.

Se mostraban a un niño al que no se le podía ver el rostro que poco a poco iba colocando cajas de una manera lenta y cuidadosa como si temira que algo fuera a pasar hasta dejar exactamente seis, después desaparecía por algunos minutos para luego aparecer repentinamente con una hoja en la mano mirar a la cámara y levantar la hoja con el mensaje "atrápame".

-Vaya que es un pequeño adorable.- Dijo la chica rubia

-¡Eh viejo y porque eso es importante son solo cajas! y además es un niño no un loco psicópata-Dijo el pelirrojo, estaba de acuerdo era un poco perturbador el niño ni siquiera parecía normal, pero no era suficiente motivo como para considerarlo sospechoso.

Robin le dirigió una mirada molesta para luego seguir explicando.

-Las cámaras de seguridad las diseño Batman tienen un infra rojo debieron de haber detectado el contenido de las cajas, pero no capto nada alguien debió alterarlas.

-Lo que significa que el contenido es importante-Termino Cornner, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El pelinegro asintió.

-¿Batman o la liga no habrán visto ya la grabación?-Pregunto Artemisa, después de todo si Robin había recibido la alerta podría ser que la liga ya lo hubiera hecho, incluso que ya estuvieran investigando.

-Robin meneo la cabeza negando-No lo saben las cámaras de gótica solo dejan mensajes en mi comunicador o en la baticueva, Batman no está ahí.

-¡Bien entonces que esperamos!, entre más rápido vayamos, más rápido volveremos-Ese último comentario por parte de Wally fue especialmente dirigido asi Dick, quien se estremeció ante de la idea de estar en la misma situación de antes.

Kid Flash corrió hacia la vio nave.

Los demás voltearon a ver a Aqualad, después de todo él era el líder del equipo.

-El moreno volteo lentamente a ver a todos sus compañero, soltó un suspiro-Solo investigaremos un poco, luego contactamos a la liga, esta situación no parece normal-

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, para ponerse en marcha hacia el puerto de Ciudad Gótica.

**Buenas aquí les traigo otro capítulo, Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
